


Kings of the Road

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batfam Bingo Card 1, Batfam bingo 2019, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Batman and Robin check into a motel as Matches and Robbie Malone.  Still, Robbie's not sure why they can't have a little fun on this business trip.





	Kings of the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: PWP

Matches walked up to the reception counter at the cheap motel he was planning to stay at, between Gotham and Metropolis.

“Got any rooms?” he asked, leaning heavily on the counter, matchstick moving in his mouth.

“Just you?” the man behind the desk asked.

“Nope.” Matches turned around and hollered, “Hurry up, boy!”

A boy in his late teens came in, wearing cut-off shorts and a tank top, and hauling two large suitcases. “You could’a helped,” he whined.

Matches grinned at him and turned back to the receptionist. “What’s that cost?”

The man shot him a dirty look, but didn’t comment. “Only got room six. It’s only one bed.”

“That’s fine here,” Matches said, peering over his sunglasses.

“How long you planning to stay?”

“Just the night.”

“That’d be sixty-five, even. Cash.”

“Well, ain’t you lucky?” Matches said, pulling out his wallet. He pulled out eighty dollars and handed them over. “For any, uh, damages.”

“How come you never take me any place nice?” the boy said, one hand on his hip.

Matches ruffled the boy’s hair. “Shut up, Robbie.”

He picked up his suitcase and turned back to the receptionist. “Thanks for the room.” He snatched up the keys and led Robbie out to their room.

Once they were inside and the door firmly locked behind them, their body language changed. No longer was there the slouched form of Matches Malone, or the wiry, high-strung energy of Robbie, but the professional poise of Batman and Robin. Suitcases on the bed, they began setting up their gear. Listening devices, a radio, a visual screen, and a series of disguises. Matches and Robbie would serve them well here, but not where they were going.

When they were finished setting up, and the cases stored away, Dick hopped up on the bed.

“Now what, B?”

“Now we wait.”

“OK.” Dick played with the hem of his shorts. “Do you wanna order in or?”

“That’s fine.”

Dick nodded. Bruce was absorbed in his work, not purposely ignoring Dick, just engrossed. Dick sighed and flopped back on the bed. He agreed to this trip thinking that it would bring them closer, like the days before he went off to college. But Bruce had become insular again during Dick’s absence.

“I think the guy at the counter figures you kidnapped me,” Dick said, hoping to get Bruce’s attention. “I’ll bet he thinks you’re my sugar daddy.”

It worked. Bruce looked up from the small console. “Aren’t I?”

He had a mischievous grin on his face, and with his disguise still in place, looked more roguish than was comfortable for Dick. Dick felt his heart race.

“Usually, I’d have to work for it,” Dick said.

“Don’t think you won’t, Robbie,” Matches said, his broad Jersey accent returning.

Robbie squirmed. “Oh yeah? You gonna make me?”

Matches got on the bed, climbing over Robbie. “You’ll be beggin’ for it.”

Robbie whimpered and pulled the matchstick out of Matches’ mouth before kissing him. His mustache tickled Robbie’s lip and nose, making Robbie laugh into his mouth. Matches wasted no time in pushing up Robbie’s tank top, revealing the strong muscles of his abdomen. Robbie jerked his hips up, grinding his erection against Matches.

Matches dropped a hand down to Robbie’s shorts, slipping his fingers up under the hem. Robbie groaned, rocking his hips to meet them. Matches undid the snap on Robbie’s shorts and yanked them off. Tank top rolled up under his arms and his shorts around his ankles, Robbie was bare for Matches’ pleasure. Matches looked him over and growled.

“You look edible,” he said, his voice dropping into Batman’s register.

Dick squirmed. “B?” he tested, shyly.

Bruce put a finger to Dick’s lips. “Matches.”

Dick kissed his finger. “Matches.”

Matches pulled the matchstick from Robbie’s hand and placed it in his mouth. “I’m feelin’ a little overdressed here.”

Robbie sat up and began stripping Matches of his leisure suit. He kicked off his shorts and pulled off his top when Matches undid his pants.

Dick bit his lip. He’d seen Bruce naked plenty of times before, but never like this. Never aroused like this. And being aroused because of Dick. He could hardly keep his mind focused.

Matches took out his matchstick and placed it in Robbie’s mouth.

“Hold that for me.”

And then he took Robbie’s cock into his mouth and sucked.

Robbie damn near swallowed the match.

He moaned louder than he’d ever moaned before. He was sure their neighbors could hear him through the thin walls, but his mind failed to care. He was too busy having his brain sucked out his cock to think of anything coherent. His hips thrust up involuntarily until a strong hand forced them down. He found himself babbling in Romanes. He had just about exhausted his knowledge of curses when Matches pulled off.

Robbie laid there, panting, feeling the rush of buildup recede. He whined in his throat and looked down at Matches.

“Why did you stop?”

Matches pulled the match out of Robbie’s mouth and flicked it onto the end table. He laid beside him and pulled Robbie onto his lap. He kissed him, then reached between them, grabbing their cocks and giving a tug. Robbie cried out in pleasure. He rocked his hips, grinding on Matches.

“If you’re good,” Matches said. His voice dropped. “When we’re home. I want to see you ride me.”

Robbie—Dick—all but swooned right there.

Matches stroked him until Robbie came with a whine, gripping Matches’ shoulders. Their cocks rubbing together, it wasn't long before Matches came, too.

Dick collapsed on him, not sure what any of this meant. Had Bruce missed him that much? Was this only a one-time, or rather, one-disguise thing?

A large hand settled on his back.

“Dick.”

Dick looked up, his eyes shining. “Yes?”

Bruce took his face in his hands and kissed him. Dick moaned and leaned into the kiss.

“Hungry?” Bruce asked, once they parted.

“For what?”

Bruce chuckled. “For food.”

“Oh! Right. Food. Yes.”

Bruce kissed his nose. “Shower. I'll order.”

Dick beamed and hopped off the bed. Bruce smiled as he watched him go, then dressed, ordering in their food. Just because they were working didn't mean they couldn't have a good time after all.


End file.
